as long as our hands entwined
by Chocochino
Summary: For Percy Jackson Ship Week 2013. Hazel Levesque was a blind girl, while Frank Zhang suffered from a heart disease. But as long as they hold each other's hand, they can do anything. AU, drabble, Frank/Hazel


**as long as our hands entwined**

_Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan_

_Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning) © Vertical Horizon_

_An alternate universe by Chocochino_

_The author does not take any financial profit from this story_

* * *

0.

Hazel Levesque could never understand why her mother would insist for her staying at her friend's farm for the whole summer holiday.

Frank Zhang could never understand why his father offered such a thing to his old long-time-no-see high school friend; it's like they had fewer workers to do the chores.

Still, they like the idea of making new friends for the rest of summer.

* * *

i.

Hazel Levesque was a city girl while Frank Zhang was a farmer's son.

She never knew the freedom of running happily in fields of golden wheat, driving a tractor, feeding animals and saw how cute they are.

He never knew the excitement from bright neon lights at night, the art of sneaking among the crowds, the sensation of trials to catch up with time after trapped in a traffic jam.

They are different, mostly when the shake hands happened-her hand was smooth and soft while his was calloused and strong. Still, they secretly loved it.

* * *

ii.

Hazel Levesque was a blind girl.

She would never be able to see the cheers of a new baby animal born to the world, or the beauty of sparkling water in their large fish pond at summer. The barley and wheat are growing quite fast, but she would never knew how fun it felt to hide beneath them.

But she could feel the freedom of running from the highest point at the farm to below, how delicious the food for their picnic, and how Frank held her hand to guide her way.

* * *

iii.

Frank Zhang suffered from heart disease he carried since he was born.

He could never be able to play hard sports or work too hard in order to keep his vital organ beating properly. Yes, he was not a free person-his parents always limited nearly every activity he wanted to do.

At least he was allowed to run in a short time whenever he felt strong enough.

Laying on the grass with Hazel beside him, his heartbeat increased quite faster than usual, but it seems friendly-not the one he had to worry about.

* * *

iv.

Both Hazel and Frank had to struggle hard with their disability.

There are times when she nearly fell down after accidentaly tripped over an obstacle on her road just because her cane did not touch it. But Frank held her hand, so he could know immediately and able to catch her before she touched the ground.

There are times when his heart tired of being a heart that maybe he would collapse in a middle of the farm and nobody noticed until he died because of heart failure. It was a scary thing even to think. But Hazel's hand twined with his-she would know if it happened.

Together, holding each other hand, they would be okay.

* * *

v.

Ten days before the date of Hazel's return to her hometown, there was a special call for her. She had an eye donor and had to go back as soon as possible.

Frank thought he would be alone once again, and it was kind of painful because he was going to miss her a lot and the farm would not be the same without her and nobody would notice if he was sick-which was happening more frequent lately-because nobody was going to hold his hand anymore.

But then Hazel remembered that Frank never stayed in big city before, so that she asked her mother whether they can brought him too, to spend the last days of holiday, and before he realized his luggage was already prepared along with hers in the very same day.

She hugged him happily before they went to the airport and his heart seems to be going to burst in a good way. Little did he know there were cheerful colors exploded in her sight.

* * *

vi.

The operation went successfully. In no time, Hazel would be able to see again. Her eye color was hazel, just like her name, and it was the most beautiful thing Frank ever saw. Better than the sight of the city when they walked around together; but still it was a good way to spend the rest of summer holiday.

When they arrived in front of the cinema while walked, she ran to see today's movie schedule and let go her grip on his hand. He felt a pang-seems now she did not have to hold his hand anymore because she could see everything clearly now. How about him?

His heartbeat increases wildly while he thought about it, a tear tried to escape, a deep breath released. Maybe it was true, they did not have to hold each other's hand anymore, and it was hurt.

Everything went black in a second.

***THE END***

* * *

But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back, you're just the best I ever had

**Vertical Horizon - Best I Ever Had**

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know what did I try to write, sorry. It's just turned out to be like this. Really sooorrryyy!


End file.
